A Final Merrowlical
by Tigyr
Summary: Something evil from Gibbs' past returns. She just wasn't expecting the welcoming committee. Third story in my Merrowlical series. The first two are a Purrfect Merrowlical and a Hopeful Merrowlical.


**_...she's just a devil woman with evil on her mind…_**

Jackson Gibbs woke up panting slightly as the nightmare slowly left him. He couldn't recall the entire dream, but knew that he needed to check on his son. Something or someone was wrong with Leroy. He lightly ran down the hallway to where his young son was sound asleep. Sighing in relief, he turned to leave the room when he saw a mystical green light. He grabbed Leroy, bundled him in some blankets and ran back down to his own room. Anne woke up briefly, wondering what was going on.

"Jack?"

"Just for tonight honey, humor me on this." He gently placed Leroy on the floor next to their bed. The boy sighed in his sleep, but showed no immediate signs that he even knew that his father had removed him from his bedroom.

Next morning Jack woke up and automatically looked at the floor, Leroy was still sound asleep and Jack couldn't help smiling in relief. He stretched slightly and then looked at his wife. Anne was looking at him with a question in her eyes. He pulled her close for a kiss and then motioned for her to follow him out of the room.

Pulling on her bathrobe, Anne stooped long enough to brush the hair off Leroy's brow, before following her husband out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Jack was bustling around, making breakfast and she knew that he's troubled by whatever had prompted him to bring their son into their bedroom.

"Jack? Jackson Gibbs, slow down and talk to me."

Jack put the water into the coffee pot and turned it on. As he turned around, she could see him trembling slightly.

"Jack? Honey, what is it?"

"I...I think I had a premonition. I had a nightmare that Leroy was in deep trouble and I couldn't help him, or get to him in time to save him. Then I went into his room and I could almost swear that I saw or sensed something evil trying to take him away."

Anne said nothing as they finished fixing breakfast, then she went upstairs. Leroy was just starting to wake up and he looked around the room in confusion.

"Mom?"

"It's okay, go on down and eat your breakfast. I'll be down there soon." Anne waited until her son had left the room before she kneeled down and said a quick prayer. Jackson wasn't a man who frightened easily and whatever he'd sensed had clearly shaken him to his core. Anne didn't dismiss what she'd heard, she too had been having nightmares, but they hadn't been very clear. She added Jack into her prayers, concerned that the entity that had wanted their son, might want her husband as well.

She finished praying and shrugged into some shorts and a tee shirt. She then went back downstairs, smiling at her two men.

"So, what are our plans for today?" She asked and Leroy started telling her about the new fishing pole he'd fashioned. Jack nodded in agreement, they would go and get some fishing in. Anne caught her husband's glance and gave a subtle nod. While the two males would go out fishing, she would go to their local church and get some spiritual advice.

Their priest agreed to do a blessing in and around their house, and Anne breathed a sigh of relief when she sensed the evil spirit leaving the premises. Then she went inside and started preparations for a light snack, knowing from previous fishing trips that her men would be ravenous upon their return.

Years passed, but Jackson Gibbs never forgot the feeling of fear and desolation. The deaths of not only Anne but Leroy's wife and child made him wonder if he had only postponed the inevitable, that his son's life was in jeopardy. The years of separation, of silence only seemed to echo that particular thought and then it happened. His son, and his son's team of highly talented young people crossed his doorway.

"Hi...Jack"

"Hi...Leroy."

Late that night, he sighed and then almost leaped out of his bed. A faint blue glow emanated from his doorway. He followed it to his son's room where Leroy was tossing and turning. He started to say something when he sensed a presence. This one however wasn't evil, just hesitant and he could almost feel the protectiveness in the glow.

"Hey Dad, what's going... what's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Something's wrong."

"Well that's obvious Dad, or you wouldn't be here."

Jack turned and left, but the presence stayed for a bit, almost as if putting a barrier of some sort around Leroy's room. Jack almost felt relieved and said a thank you to the being that was protecting his son.

Two more years passed and Jack's relationship with Leroy was on the mend. The two of them often called each other, Leroy less than Jack, but the contact was there and that feeling of relief, of knowing that his son was still in his life, that he could reach out to him now and not get rebuffed was gratifying.

Leroy called him one night just before Christmas and Jack asked if he had plans. Leroy told him that his team had gotten the weekend rota. they would be on call if anything happened. For some reason, Christmas seemed to bring out the worst in people. Jack asked if he could come for a visit and Leroy agreed with a slight warning that he might not be available much. Jack didn't care, he knew that for some reason, he would be needed at his son's house that weekend.

Gibbs sighed as he told the team to pack it in for the night. The winds were picking up and he was a bit concerned that Tim and Ziva might not be able to make it back to Silver Spring so he told the young agents that they would be following him home.

"No arguments, just follow me home."

"Yes Boss."

"Yes Gibbs."

"DiNozzo, make sure that Abby and Ducky get home safely; stay at Duck's if the weather gets too bad."

'Yes Boss."

They all grabbed their packs and set out in the storm. Tony made the executive decision and told Abby that they would be staying at Ducky's house. The young woman nodded as she knew that the storm was too violent to risk going too much further.

Gibbs kept an eye on the lights that were following him. He had a feeling that Tim had overruled Ziva on who would be driving. The former Mossad agent didn't like the feeling of not being in control but in this case, Tim had more experience driving in the near blizzard conditions they were all facing.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled into his driveway. The storm had gotten worse and he was worried about his dad. He knew the old man would be there, but still, something in his dad's voice had put his gut into overdrive. His dad was concerned about something, and try as he might, Gibbs didn't know what that something could be.

They stumbled into the house and Jackson greeted them with smiles and warm towels.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem son. Tim, Ziva good to see you two again. I have some hot soup on the stove as soon as you all get out of your coats."

Now that the kids were all safe and sound, Jack tried to relax, but he still felt that sense of urgency, that someone was in danger and he knew that the nightmares of his past were about to surface.

Gibbs sank into his easy chair, exhausted by the case load they'd had. Normally he'd head downstairs and work on a boat or some furniture, but he could tell that his dad needed to talk to him, so he waited for the old man to tell him what was bothering him.

Before he could do much more, a faint blue light entered the room and he tensed as he remembered seeing that light before. Hope Cimmerian shimmered into view and he sighed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said that Tony was safe."

"Leroy, who are you talking to? I...it's you...you...you want my son."

Hope sighed, "Tony is safe, I am here for another reason tonight and no Mr. Gibbs, I am not here to take your son."

Tim glanced into the room on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. His eyes widened as he recognized Hope.

"Hope? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask for your help once again Timothy. I did not want to upset anyone, but as you are all here, I can tell my tale."

Jackson studied the body language of not just his son but the young male agent who moved into the room. Both of the other men were curious to find out what was going on, but Jack could tell that his son was troubled by the presence of Hope.

"McGee, tell your friend to get on with her story." Gibbs' low growl didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room and Jack frowned. Yes his son was known for being rude and abrupt, but his tone told Jack that Leroy was on edge. Something was wrong, but Jack had no idea what it could be.

Before Hope could start explaining, Ziva came into the room and then with a flash of blue and green light, the occupants of the room disappeared.

Jack groaned and then gasped as he remembered what had happened. The flash of green told him that the evil he'd sensed so long ago had once again come into his life. He turned to look for Leroy and sighed in relief as he saw his son sleeping beside him.

"Mr. Gibbs? I'm sorry, I tried to keep him there."

"You've been trying to protect him for a long time, Hope."

"Not very well, I'm afraid."

Gibbs coughs and sits up. "Hope, where's Tim and Ziva?"

"I don't know. I have not been able to find them."

Merrowwl

Gibbs smiled faintly at the cat that came bounding towards them. The animal rubbed up against him, greeted him like a long lost friend, before it jumped into Hope's arms.

Merrowl!

Hope listened to the cat as it purred. Jack could almost see an unspoken communication between them. He didn't miss the paling of her face as she realized just what the cat told her.

"We have to hurry. Tim and his friend don't have much time left."

Jack was surprised by his son's quick assessment of Hope's statement. If it had been anyone else, Leroy would have questioned them to the point of exhaustion. As it was, his son rolled to his feet, extended a hand to Jack and set off after the young woman and her mysterious feline companion.

Jack struggled at first to keep up with his son, but Hope could tell that he was lagging and set the cat down. The animal bounded off down a path and Hope told Leroy to keep up with the furry beast. Again Jack is astounded by the unfathomable acceptance that sent his son running after the cat.

Hope smiled at him in understanding.

"Your son has been here before. He knows what is at stake."

Jack stared at her and she lowered her eyes beneath that steely blue gaze.

"Just what is at stake here? You aren't evil, I don't sense that about you. My son however, does not just go running after a cat with a blue flame on its tail. What is going on?"

Hope sighed and told him the story about her first meetings not just with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but also a very young Timothy McGee. He inhaled as he realized just what kind of an impact Tim had on not only Hope but Leroy as well.

"Timothy saved your soul, didn't he? By believing in you, trusting you not to hurt him or those around him, he earned not only your trust but you are now bound to him on a spiritual level so to speak."

Hope nodded sadly. "I had hoped that last year would be the last time that the powers that be would take him to task, but once again they have entrusted a non-spoken mission to him and his companion."

"Why do they pick him? Is it something else in his past?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I thought that once he reached adulthood, he would no longer need me in his life, but then he joined NCIS and for the past two years, he has been tasked with saving the lives of others."

They walked in silence for a time neither one speaking, but oddly comforted by each others presence.

Merrrowl, Merrowl, MERRRRRS. The cat bounced into Jack's arms and he could feel the animal shaking. Hope stared at the animal for a few seconds then went running down the path. Jack tried to keep up, but his own body's limitations, kept him from doing so. He growled in frustration and the cat purred in sympathy.

As he rounded a bend in the road, he could see a curiously shaped mountain range. Upon closer inspection, he could feel heat coming at him and he gulped as he realized that the mountain was in fact a volcano.

The cat purred and Jack could sense a powerful aura surrounding him.

"It's you, you're the one that keeps bringing them here." Jack stated and the cat purred in agreement.

"Why do that? Surely Timothy has proven himself to you, or is it the others that you're testing? That's it, isn't it? You are testing the others and their trust in him. He's never let you down, but somehow, in some way the others have and you use this to show them that he's gained your trust but they have not."

The cat rubbed its head against his chest. Jack could feel a slight weight lift away and knew that he was being given a chance to catch up to Leroy and the others. He stepped up his pace, almost running in his haste to find his son and the others. The cat purred in satisfaction.

Gibbs didn't hesitate when he saw the glowing entrance to the cave. He ran inside, and didn't stop until he reached the other side. Hope caught her breath at the sight of the elaborate and ancient citadel. Since her last encounter, the mountain behind the citadel had awakened and not in a good way. The volcano wasn't dormant anymore. There was an entrance to a long tunnel and the entrance itself resembled a dragon's maw. They had to go into the mouth of the dragon to get to the other side. Hope faltered briefly, then remembered that her friend was more than likely on the other side.

Jack stopped long enough to catch his breath, careful not to touch the side of the mountain. He could see Hope just ahead of him and thought he could see Leroy not to far ahead of her. He stared at the cat, who just purred contentedly.

On the other side of the mountain, Gibbs barely restrained himself from calling out Tim and Ziva's names. As he looked over the land ahead of him, he could sense an overwhelming presence of evil, emanating somewhere ahead of him. It almost seethed with anger and he couldn't prevent a small shudder going down his shoulder blades. He knew that he'd encountered this particular entity before but couldn't for the life of him remember where or when.

Hope and his dad came behind him and he could hear Jack's quickly in-drawn breath.

"No! I will not let you have him."

Hope and Gibbs both stared at Jack in surprise. Jack was shaking but this time it was in fury not fear.

"You've tried too many times to take him away from me you witch, there is no way I'm letting you take him."

Gibbs watched as a darkly cloaked figure came gliding towards them. The evil he sensed was definitely emanating from the being inside.

"You cannot stop me Jackson Gibbs. Your precious wife isn't here to protect you with her prayers. Neither is your daughter-in-law or granddaughter. You have no one left to pray for you or your son."

"You are wrong, Mother. He has me and he has Timothy as well."

Hope knew now why she kept being drawn into this realm, and not just her but Timothy too. As if on cue, Tim and Ziva came running up to them. Gibbs sent his agent a glance but Tim was preoccupied with the evil being that had once been Hope's mother. Ziva gasped as she recognized Hope. The young woman grasped her Star of David and started saying her own prayers just as Tim reached for Hope's hand. Hope couldn't help staring at him, at the warmth that came from that simple gesture, and put her hand in his, surprised at the fact that she could actually physically touch him for the first time since they'd met all those years ago.

Helen Cimmerian growled and ranted but could not get close enough to do more than that.

"Mother, go away. I told you decades ago that Tim and his friends are under my protection. I will not now, nor will I ever let you hurt him. Begone from this realm and from our lives."

The cat howled and Helen Cimmerian backed away, cursing under her breath. The cat pounced once, twice and the older woman disappeared.

Hope sagged against Tim who caught her in his arms.

"Hope?"

"I think that maybe we won't be coming here again Timothy McGee. I am proud to call you my friend."

"Hope!" Tim looked over at Gibbs who came over to them.

"She's finally proven to them that she means what she says." Gibbs stated softly.

Jack walked up to them on unsteady legs, still not too certain about what he's just seen.

"Not to be a party pooper, but how do we get back to your house Leroy?"

the cat gave a sad merrowl and the small group found themselves back in Gibbs' living room. Tim was still holding a now fading figure and no one could think of anything appropriate to say. Finally Ziva put a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"It is time for her to go home Tim. Let her rest in peace."

Tim wiped his eyes and whispered, "Go on my friend, you've more than paid your dues. I'm glad that you've been my friend all these years, but you need to put yourself first now. Go, I think there are a few people who will be more than willing to escort you on the way."

Indeed, both the Gibbs men could feel familiar female touches. Anne, Shannon and Kelly Gibbs were all there. Ziva could sense that her sister Talia was there as well, all to help Hope find her own pathway to Heaven. The cat gave a small purr of satisfaction, and the group fell asleep.

Next morning Jack woke up and stretched, feeling younger than he had in years. He looked around the room. Leroy was sleeping soundly in the recliner, while Ziva and Tim curled up on the floor. Jack was about to wake Tim when Leroy shook his head.

"Let them sleep, they've earned it."

Jack followed his son out to the kitchen. Leroy slumped into the nearest chair and Jack knew that the extraordinary trip they'd been on the night before hadn't been a dream. It had really happened, they had looked evil and defeated it.

"Tim is going to be devastated."

"Somehow, I doubt that, Leroy. He'll be sad for a bit, like we all are when a dear friend passes, but young Hope needed to go home. She earned her rest."

"Yeah, I know, I just can't help hoping that this actually is the final trip to that place."

Jack put a friendly hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry son, somehow, I think that no matter what else happens, you won't be going to that particular realm again."

They sat in companionable silence, neither one noticing that out on the porch a small black cat with white paws licked at the small blue flames on its tail before it curled up on the one chair that didn't have snow on it and purred contentedly as it fell asleep.

a/n: this story was actually written before Hope Renewed, hence the reason why Hope's mother has a different name.


End file.
